Angel Ficlets
by trisanamcgraw
Summary: Drabbles written for the 100word challenge at Each chapter includes title, challenge date, and subject. Spoilers up to Home.
1. All Sorts of Evil, April 27, phonekeys

****

Author's Note: Angel drabble (although it crosses over with Buffy a little bit) written for sunday100. Subject: A woman is talking on the phone. She is carrying car keys. SET AROUND THE TIME OF ATS SEASON 4 "THE MAGIC BULLET"/"SACRIFICE" AND BTVS SEASON 7 "DIRTY GIRLS."

All Sorts of Evil

By Trisana McGraw

The operator said that this call came from Sunnydale; then Caleb spoke. "How're things down south?"

"They worship me like a goddess," Jasmine answered. "I really am their God on earth."

"Pfft."

"They've given me food, shelter, even some vehicles." Keys jangled.

"Huh. I got an unfulfilling fight. Not that I'm complainin', `cause I enjoy any chance to quench that righteous fire."

"Because you like violent confrontations. I subtly build up my power. Look how many I rule now."

"Don't worry, the Slayer's right where I want her. Soon they'll _all_ bow down to the proper Lord."

"Amen," Jasmine laughed. 


	2. Not So Shiny, April 27, phone and keys

****

Author's Note: Angel drabble written for sunday100. Subject: A woman is talking on the phone. She is carrying car keys. Set during Season 4 "Shiny Happy People" and "The Magic Bullet."

****

Not So Shiny and Happy Anymore

By Trisana McGraw

The first night after escaping the hotel, Fred felt alone.

Automatically pulling out her cell phone, she paused. Who could she call? Everyone was enslaved. Willow – but she couldn't arrive in time.

The car keys were clenched in her other hand. Her only choice: keep running.

  
She replaced the phone, almost wishing she hadn't learned of Jasmine's evil. They had experienced such serenity. . . .

She leaned back against the car seat. It was dark, but she had to keep going. She couldn't rest, because she had to stay ahead.

Jasmine's rule had been perfect. But that wasn't life.


	3. Dear Mom, May 4, holidays

****

Author's Note: Angel drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. Subject: holidays. SPOILERS FOR ANGEL SEASON 4 "INSIDE OUT" THROUGH "PEACE OUT."

Dear Mom

By Trisana McGraw

Dear Mom,

You've always been there for me.

You nurtured me inside your body and allowed me to suck away your goodness.

When everyone knew I was evil, you wouldn't believe.

You christened me with fresh virgin blood.

You almost died bringing me into this world where I enslaved your family and friends.

You stood off to the side — well, lay off to the side in a coma — while I "did my own thing."

The love with which I control the inhabitants of LA will never compare to the affection I feel for you.

Happy Mother's Day, Cordelia.

Love, Jasmine


	4. Another Life, May 18, fantasies

****

Author's Note: Drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. Subject: fantasies. SPOILERS FOR ANGEL SEASON 4 FINALE "HOME."

****

Another Life

By Trisana McGraw

Angel knows Connor imagined a life that was better than the one Angel could give him, with the things he hadn't gotten: a mother holding him close, a father teaching him life's lessons, friends. . . . The list went on.

Now Connor has everything, but he won't know he left another life behind. It's better, Angel reasons, because Connor didn't have to choose between the two worlds. Angel still wants to believe that if Connor had known, he might have stayed with his real father, but Angel knows that's untrue. He doesn't blame Connor; he'd be as eager to leave this hellish place.


	5. Foregone Conclusion, May 25, goodbye

****

Author's Note: Angel drabble for the LJ sunday100 challenge. May 25's subject: goodbye. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, but oh well. VAGUE SPOILER FOR SEASON 4 FINALE "HOME."

Foregone Conclusion

By Trisana McGraw

Angel knew from the start that the situation with Connor would not have a happy ending. The poor kid had been born to two undead creatures, _and_ he had grown up in a hell dimension where Angel himself would've been hard-pressed to find a way of survival.

He'd known that it was his fatherly duty to give Connor a better life, and that it was the only act that Connor would appreciate from him. Angel had said goodbye to any chance of a loving father-son relationship when Connor had jumped out of the portal aiming a crossbow at Angel's heart.


	6. Heartache, July 6, alternate universe

****

Author's Note: _Angel_ drabble (my first in a while) for the LJ sunday100 challenge. July 6's subject: alternate universe. Mostly this is wishful thinking on my part. This is the first of this week's three drabbles in which I have _not_ been evil to one or more characters; rather, I've been trying to _stop_ evil from forming. *grin* Set during Season 4's "Rain of Fire."

Heartache

By Trisana McGraw

"Connor," Cordelia gasped, pulling away. Brightness pressed against her eyes, not from the kiss. She'd seen their unpleasant future if they had sex; it rivaled Buffy and Angel's.

"_Cordelia_." His hands fumbled clumsily for her shirt hem. She grabbed his wrists.

"Connor, we can't. You're Angel's son. And . . . see above. You're a great kid" — he flinched — "but it's not meant to be."

"I love you. It hurts so much."

"That's nothing compared to the apocalypse I saw." Her face softened, her gaze maternal.

"What do we do?" he asked, looking at the fiery rain.

"We watch, hoping for the best."


	7. Strategy, August 10, games

****

Author's Note: _Angel_ drabble for the LiveJournal sunday100 challenge. August 10's subject: games. This is set in the middle, I think, of Season 4, where adult-Connor has just come back and is trying to adjust to life with Angel and co. while plotting revenge.

Strategy

By Trisana McGraw

"Connor, watch." Sighing, Connor studied the board and carved pieces. He'd never played "games" at home; working and training were more important than fun.

"These pawns go across the board," Angel explained.

Connor's training had, however, taught him strategy. Everyone here would work to his advantage.

"You've got stronger players — bishops, knights, rooks."

He would find others as willing to destroy Angelus.

"The queen protects the king."

Angel cared for Cordelia. Connor would draw her away from him.

"You want to capture the king."

Angel was weak. Dealing the final blow would be easy.

"Fun?" Angel grinned hopefully.

"Yes. Fun."


	8. Holy Water, August 31, weather

****

Author's Note: _Angel_ ficlet (I don't do many of these) for the LiveJournal sunday100 challenge. August 31's subject: weather. Set in mid-season 3 (I'm pretty sure), "Lullaby."

Holy Water

By Trisana McGraw

Lighting rips the sky; contractions clench her body. How could dead tissue and victims' blood nurture a baby?

Sobs constrict her useless breathing. Fiery pain and sick guilt have her crumpled on hard ground.

Where's strong Darla in this simpering idiot? She glances at Angel, expecting revulsion. Sadness twists his face. This is _their living baby._

Rain won't engulf this tiny flame. Droplets sting her skin like holy water, mingling with heavy tears. She's giving their son life, but Angel will protect it.

Death doesn't hurt like before. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust . . . rain mixes that into thick mud.


End file.
